


cage

by tulskcoc91



Series: a bird in an open cage [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Sugar daddy Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulskcoc91/pseuds/tulskcoc91
Summary: Magnus is paying Alec a lot of money to let him do whatever he wants with him, but he's not a prostitute, not exactly.Alec tries not to think too much about it.





	cage

 

 

Alec is thankful for how dark the room is.

It's some sort of ceramic art exhibition, as far as he can tell. He's not particularly interested in pottery, but even if he were, he's a bit too distracted to do more than pretend to read the cards and stick close to Magnus.

"Everything OK?" Magnus asks him in a low voice.

Alec nods. He's been to enough of these things with Magnus to know what is expected of him - just look handsome in a suit, and play the part of the solicitous arm candy. He's had this arrangement with Magnus for a year, and he's supposed to be Magnus' boyfriend, but he's under no illusions that anybody in Magnus' social or business circles believes that he's anything more than a toy boy - Magnus has a bit of a reputation.

"Just fifteen minutes more, and I can make my excuses so we can leave," Magnus assures him, and gives the line of thin black string twined around the index finger of his left hand a sharp tug. Alec bites down on his lower lip to stifle a whine.

The thin black string is too hard to see in the dark, and it's part of the reason why Alec keeps close to Magnus. The string leads from Magnus' finger to Alec's unzipped fly, and is tied to the leather cock cage Magnus put on Alec not half an hour ago, locked in place with a tiny padlock. Then Magnus had bent him over the backseat of the limo and fucked him until he came inside him, then plugged him up with a butt plug.

Every time Magnus tugs on the string, a dribble of precome leaks out of Alec's caged cock. Every step Alec takes, he feels a bit of Magnus' come leaking out of his ass and adding to the growing wet patch on his pants.

Like he said, Alec's thankful for how dark the room is.

He should probably be ashamed that he's letting Magnus lead him around by his cock, but to be honest it's both a literal thing and a figurative thing. Magnus pays him an exorbitant amount of money so he can do whatever he pleases to Alec - enough that Izzy, Jace, and Max will never ever have to worry about college funds or the rent, and maybe won't even have to worry if they never work a single day of their lives. Shame is a small price to pay for his family's financial comfort. But if Alec is honest with himself, he enjoyed it a lot at first - the sex is phenomenal, and Magnus never really makes him do anything he absolutely doesn't want to do.

Now? Now, it's a bit more complicated. Alec doesn't really like to think about it too much. 

 

\---

 

Fifteen minutes later, they're walking out to Magnus' limousine, as Magnus promised. Alec holds the door for Magnus, then gets in after him on the backseat and shifts uncomfortably with the plug in his ass. Magnus smiles knowingly, then presses a button that puts up a one-way mirror between them and the driver.

"Strip," he says, and Alec doesn't need to be told twice. 

Once he's naked, Alec kneels between Magnus' legs. He unzips Magnus' pants and carefully draws out his half-hard cock, then fits all of it into his mouth - it's his favorite part of giving Magnus a blowjob, the way his cock swells in Alec's mouth until it's too big to fit and Alec can't breathe from it pressing into his throat. 

"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock," Magnus tells him.

Alec scrambles to his feet and turns around, bending over so that Magnus has a good view of him pulling out the plug, of his come dripping out of Alec's ass. Magnus helps guide Alec onto his cock, then Alec gets to work - sliding up and down on Magnus' cock, using his inner muscles to squeeze Magnus' cock so that he's tight around his cock. It's sort of exhilarating - the limo has special windows that allow the passengers to look out but doesn't let the people outside see what's going on inside. But as they speed through New York traffic (or, more likely, get stuck in New York traffic), Alec can pretend that everybody is watching him fuck himself on Magnus' cock, completely naked, while Magnus is still dressed in his sinfully dashing three-piece suit. 

Alec's thighs are burning and his cock is aching. It's a relief when Magnus grabs his hip and forces him down onto his lap, making Alec take his cock deep. 

"You've been so good for me, Alexander," Magnus purrs. "I think you deserve a reward."

There's a sound of metal clinking - Alec looks down and sees that Magnus has a tiny key in his hand.

"Fuck, yes. Please," Alec gasps, and Magnus chuckles before unlocking the cock cage.

Magnus peels the leather off Alec's cock one strip at a time. Alec is fully hard by the time he's freed, grinding down on Magnus' cock and moaning. Magnus lets go of his hip, and let's Alec take a breath to center himself before he continues fucking himself on Magnus' cock, and Alec knows he's not going to last much longer. 

"Faster," Magnus says, breathing a little harder now, and Alec fucks himself down harder, his balls already drawing up tight.

"I'm going to come," Alec moans. "Going to come on your cock, going to - uhn!"

Alec squeezes his eyes shut as his orgasm hits like a wrecking ball, shuddering and flexing around Magnus' cock as his come spills out in thick white spurts on the floor of the limo. 

"Keep going," Magnus demands, and Alec tries - he really tries - but after an orgasm that intense, he's just too sensitive. Every time he tries to fuck down, his body clams up and wants to fold in on itself, and no matter how hard he tries to hide his pained whimpers, Magnus always knows.

Magnus puts a hand on his hip, and Alec stills. Magnus never punishes, never hurts Alec, at least not in any way outside of a bit of kinky sex, but this feels like a rebuke. "I can't, Magnus," he finally admits. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, my love," Magnus says, and Alec's face flushes as it always does when Magnus uses this particular endearment, even though Alec knows Magnus doesn't mean it that way.

Alec eases himself off Magnus' cock and kneels between Magnus' legs again, ready to take Magnus' cock into his mouth, but Magnus stops him with a finger to his lips. 

"I want to make it up to you," Alec says. Magnus is paying him a lot of money. He doesn't think he can bear it if Magnus drops him, and it's not just about the money any more. The words seem to have the opposite effect on Magnus, though. His smile seems just a little sadder when he cups Alec's face. 

"Just use your hands," he tells Alec. 

Alec uses both hands, stroking the shaft with that little upwards twist that always makes Magnus' breath hitch, and rubbing the head of Magnus' cock with his thumb until Magnus comes all over Alec's chest.

Magnus keeps his eyes closed, hand still on Alec's cheek, breathing heavily.

After a while, he opens his eyes, cleans himself up, then indicates that Alec should get up.

On goes the cock cage again. On goes Alec's white shirt, right over the mess Magnus has made on Alec's body, then on goes the suit jacket to cover it all.

"Ready?" Magnus asks Alec when the limo stops at the next exhibition Magnus is supposed to attend out of courtesy. 

Alec nods. What else can he do, except follow wherever Magnus leads? Magnus holds the keys to a cage of Alec's own making.

"Ready."


End file.
